Why?
by AdaliaValentine
Summary: The events of and leading up to Resident Evil 5. -From Wesker, Jill, and Chris's point of view-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Resident Evil. That would be the property of CapCom.**

Chapter 1

Wesker gave a dark laugh, "I have to hand it to you, Jill, I never thought I'd see you in this position. Though, you always did have a way of getting yourself into trouble."

Jill tried to say something through the gag placed around her mouth but failed. She was tied up in a dark room with no one to help her- no one but herself. She racked her brain for possible solutions to the problem she was facing, but Wesker was faster, stronger, and smarter than her. It was impossible to escape.

She remembered the events that led her to this hell with sharp clarity. Wesker choking Chris, her running and using her body to throw Wesker out the window, and of course, the smack of his body hitting the hard ground below. Jill fell out that window with Wesker, and Chris probably though that she was dead, but Wesker's body protected Jill as they fell. He had wrapped his arms around her and worked his body under her so that he broke her fall.

She tried to move her tied hands and winced. Jill had broken her arm in the fall, and Wesker had sharply snapped it back into place. The man had no concept of the word gentle. Wesker spoke again, "Jill, I must say I always found you quite attractive in S.T.A.R.S. Your uniform accentuated your best features, and you were so driven, so focused. It was a shame you were partnered with Chris Redfield." Wesker spoke Chris's name distastefully, as though he had smelled something rotten.

Suddenly bright florescent light filled the room and Jill saw that she was in some type of lab. She had to squint her eyes just to be able to look around, as everything was the brightest white she had ever seen. There was an examination table in the middle of the room and what looked like a window on the far side. Except for some medical tools set up on a stand next to the table, the room was otherwise empty. Jill was in one of the corners of the room farthest away from the window. She looked up at the ceiling and saw and intercom. Since Wesker wasn't in the room with her, Jill figured that he was on the other side of the window. She shuddered at the thought of him watching her. The entire situation was voyeuristic, and it made her uncomfortable.

As Jill fumbled with the tie around her wrists, this time ignoring the pain, Wesker entered the room through a door on her right. It blended in with the wall so well, she didn't see it during her scan of the lab. Even though Jill was tired, hungry, hurt, and scared, not to mention angry, she couldn't help but give Wesker a once over. When he was captain of the S.T.A.R.S, Jill thought he was the best looking man she had ever seen. It was his foreboding mystery, icy blue eyes shrouded behind sunglasses, lean yet strong muscles, and, she hated to admit it, but the darkness that surrounded him touched with evil. Though he was completely off limits as her captain, Jill didn't mind checking him out when he wasn't looking at her. She always like to be a little risky. But then he betrayed them- all of them, and that's when Jill began to hate him. Her hate didn't stop her from finding him attractive, _but it sure as hell will stop me from liking him like that_, she thought.

Wesker was covered in black, his blond hair slick, posture- the picture of perfection. He looked like a god. _And I bet that's just what he would like to hear_, Jill grimaced. "Jill, have you ever thought about what it would be like to work with me? Both of us, reaching toward a common goal." Wesker stopped in front of Jill, blocking out most of the light in the room. His hands were together behind his back and Jill could only imagine what he could be holding- if anything.

"And what goal would that be Wesker? Destroying the world, killing innocent people, unleashing monsters to roam as they please?

Wesker laughed a deep, throaty growl and removed his sunglasses, red eyes blazing. He leaned in toward Jill and whispered in her ear, "Humanity will perish because of a lack of leadership. Those in charge are fools, and the world suffers because of their poor decisions. I do not wish to destroy humanity; I intend to save it. Only I have the ability, the right, to be a god, and therefore, all of humanity will bow before me in awe and admiration. I shall have complete and total power."

Jill was horrified, "You will never get away with that! Chris will stop you! He'll-" Wesker cut Jill off with a hand around her neck, squeezing and choking her until her eyes watered and her face turned red. "If you will not join me willingly, then something else can be arranged. You will help me with my plans, Jill. I can assure you that."

Jill gasped for air when he let go of her throat, the tears spilling over. She hated for Wesker to see her cry, but she was afraid, not just of Wesker, but of what Wesker wanted her to do. She'd never help him. _Willingly_, she thought as chills ran up her spine. Jill realized that there were worse things than death as she called out to Wesker's retreating back, "Why don't you just kill me! Just kill me and be done with it!"

Wesker turned around to face Jill and frowned, "Now that would defeat the point in saving you wouldn't it? Jill, you would have died if I hadn't moved my body underneath you. And yes, you do owe me for saving your life." With that, Wesker left the room leaving Jill to her own thoughts.

She had thought Wesker incapable of actually saving lives, yet he had saved hers. She thought about the way his arms wrapped around her body, holding her close... Jill shook her head to clear her thoughts. Wekser was still an evil man, the man who was responsible for the deaths of thousands, and Jill wouldn't forget it.

**Don't forget to review! I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but it's hard to write with school and everything. And also check out my story Come Back to Me. It's just a little one-shot with Ada and Leon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Resident Evil. That is CapCom's magnificent creation!**

Chapter 2

Jill awoke on the hard concrete floor of the lab, her head pounding. She was happy when she woke up, just coming out of a dream about her, Chris, and Barry playing cards in the old days. It didn't take long for her to remember her predicament- Wesker, his plans, and her capture. "I wish I had died," she whispered, curling into a ball.

"Good morning, darling Jill. How are you today?" Wesker taunted over the intercom.

"Go to Hell," she muttered, finally sitting up. She was going to make sure he didn't see any weakness in her whatsoever.

Wesker studied Jill through the window looking into the lab. She was a beautiful woman, he couldn't deny that, but she was stubborn- too stubborn for his liking. While her strong resolve was a small turn on for him, he didn't like having anyone oppose him, even if it was a woman like Jill. He had always thought humans' primal urges were their weakness, and it angered him that he thought of Jill in any way other than a plaything. Still, he had saved her life for a reason, the simple reason that he couldn't bare to see her die. It was weak. He knew it was weak, but Wesker justified himself. _I want what I want, and I want Jill_, he thought. _Why should I deny myself something I desire?_

Wesker thought back to the mansion incident in the Arklay Mountains. He remembered Jill finding him- all of them did in the end, but it was Jill's reaction he remembered the most. She had such a look of horror and betrayal on her face. _Doesn't she understand I want the best for humanity?_ Wesker _was_ the best for humanity even if Jill had trouble seeing that. How he loved the smack of his hand against her face and the fear in her eyes as he unveiled the Tyrant. Wesker felt like he was two men. On one hand, he hated humanity, and though he had plans to save it, his plans involved him as a god with the Las Plagas virus to control the population. He had planned to kill Jill with the Tyrant, yet at the last second he stepped in front of the Tyrant. Of course, he knew that he wouldn't die, but he sacrificed himself to give Jill time to run. Jill didn't realize it, but she was the only keeping the monster inside him from taking complete control.

Wesker wanted Jill. _Every god needs a consort_, he thought. But he couldn't keep Jill like this. He'd hurt her too easily. No, she needed to be stronger. She needed to be like him. "Excella!" he called. Excella rushed into the room. Wesker and Excella had met years before when she was just an employee at Tricell. She was immediately attracted to Wesker and instead of him pushing her away like he did with other women, Wesker became closer to Excella. He realized the advantage of having a contact inside Tricell, and Excella was only too willing to help him. Wesker knew that Excella was a beautiful woman, but he couldn't feel anything but a slight distaste for her. She was far too easily manipulated and arrogant in what little power she had. Excella was pathetic. Of course, any other man would think different. Excella appeared to be a sexy, confident, trust worthy woman to them, and they lavished gifts and information on her- but most importantly information.

"Yes Wesker?" she asked in her husky voice, leaning seductively against the desk where Wesker sat deep in thought. Excella was forever attempting to seduce Wesker, but he was too smart and in control to ever give in to her advances.

"I need you to ready the cryogenic sleep chamber," Wesker said.

Excella's heart stopped. She followed Wesker's eyes over to Jill and stammered, "Wesker, you surely don't mean to put _her_ in the chamber?" Excella had been hoping that Wesker would decide to make herself more like him. She was holding out for her own time in cryogenic sleep.

Wesker's eyes showed no humor as he chuckled, "Excella, usually so in control. What happened?"

Excella rushed from the room filled with anger and hate. She would ready the chamber for Jill, but first the bitch would pay.

Wesker felt no amusement in his dealings with Excella. Usually he would find humor in her pain, but instead he felt nothing. She was becoming a liability, and he would have to deal with her accordingly. Soon Jill would be like him, and then maybe she would understand the opportunities power could offer her.

**Please remember to review! And thank you all so much for all of the great comments I got on the first chapter. This one's a little short, but I wanted to get it out quickly after the first.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Chris, we have to go." Claire stood outside the closed door to her older brother's bedroom, leaning her head against the cool, dark wood. Chris had barely left his room since Jill's death.

"I know Claire. I know, I'm- I'm coming. Okay?" Claire sighed and walked away, knowing that there was nothing she could do for him. When Steve had died, she just wanted to be alone. "Like sister, like brother," she mumbled under her breath.

Chris leaned heavily on his dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't shaved in weeks, and his facial hair was beyond a five o'clock shadow. His eyes were red and bloodshot from lack of sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Jill falling out the window, her arms wrapped around Wesker.

Chris let out a sob and brought his fist down hard on the dresser, splintering the wood. Today was not only Jill's funeral, but also the first time he would have left the house in weeks. So far, Chris had only had to face Claire, and a few of the BSAA officials. He didn't know if he was ready for all of the stares and questioning. "It's my fault," he whispered. Jill was better person than he would ever be. She sacrificed her _life_ for him; she saved him knowing that she would _die_.

Chris went through the motions of getting ready without really thinking. He shaved, brushed his teeth, and got dressed, but felt nothing during what was once his regular routine. Chris met Claire in the kitchen, and she turned to look at him, straightening his tie. "Chris-"

"Don't Claire. We're late already. Let's just go." He went past her and got into the car. Claire had insisted she drive, saying that Chris was in no shape for controlling a car. She got into the car on the driver's side and pulled out of the driveway. Chris sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry Claire. I'm not mad at you, I'm just..." He drifted off, staring out the window.

"I know, Chris. It's okay. But please, it's not your fault. Jill is a smart woman. She knew what she was doing. She saved your life for you to have one. Don't waste it on depression. You're better than that, Chris."

Chris didn't respond, knowing that she was right. They rode the rest of the way to the funeral in silence. Claire pulled up to the cemetery, looking for a parking space. It was decided that Jill's grave would be filled with an empty casket since her body was never found. After parking, Chris and Claire walked over to the people milling around the burial site.

"Hey Chris, I'm sorry man. I'm sorry." Rick Jones, a friend of Chris's, patted him on the shoulder. Chris nodded his head and turned away. The funeral was starting, and he had to speak. Chris made his way to the front of the procession, keeping his head low and avoiding eye contact.

"I've known Jill since we were partners in S.T.A.R.S way back when. As you all know, the Arklay Mansion incident happened, and our captain, Albert Wesker, betrayed us. We both survived along with a couple others, and as I learned at Rockfort Island, so did Wesker. Then, while I was in Europe operation T.A.L.O.S happened and me and Jill entered another Hell. When investigating Spencer, I figured we'd run into some problems. It was inevitable. I just- I just had no idea," Chris choked as he talked and paused to regain his composure. "I had no idea Wesker would be there. I had no idea that he'd beat the shit out of for his own sick pleasure. And I had no idea Jill would sacrifice her life so that I could live. Am I sad? Hell yes, I feel like I could curl up in a ball and never talk to anyone again. And if it weren't for some intel I received a couple days ago, I probably would. Jill's alive. I don't know how, but she is. And I'm going to find her even if it kills me.

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I actually forgot about the story until I got an update on it. A reviewer and subscriber! I felt like I had a duty to continue what I started, so here's chapter 3. Please R & R! I also have another story called **_**Running Away**_**. It does have an OC but she is definitely not a Mary Sue. Also, readers can give their opinions on what should happen next in the story, so it's a little more interactive. Check it out!**


End file.
